The Underground
by MmmmChineseFood
Summary: In the Underground, class and clan mean nothing. In the Underground, people become Gods. Hinata finds it all very funny.
1. The Underground

**Summary:** In the Underground, class and clan mean nothing. In the Underground, people become Gods.

 **Rating:** T for now

 **Tags:** modern day AU. Fast  & Furious inspired. SasuHina, slight other pairings.

 **Disclaimer:** Well I obviously don't own Naruto.

* * *

.

.

The Rookies/Becoming

The Modest

The Prestigious

The **Gods.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Chapter One_

 **Konoha**

* * *

Looking back, she thought their reunion was quite cheesy. Almost like the opening to one the dirty romance novels she hid under the bed.

…

Hinata had returned to Konoha a few days earlier, stepping off the Hyuuga jet and embracing her much missed family. With Uni the next day, Hinabi and herself flittered through the shops of downtown for things she might need. One shop in particular caught her eye. It was lined inch by inch with knick knacks, the shelves reaching well over her head as tiny Buddhas and charms threatening to spill over. Incenses burned throughout the cramped space. Cheap, plastic lights were dimmed and the wooden blinds only allowed slivers of lights through. It gave the shop a transcendent vibe that one would expect from it's contents. Hinata was entranced. Soon the 18 year old she was lost between the isles as her fingers ran idly across various items.

The heavy shop door was closed, effectively blocking all noise besides the running water of miniature water fountains and her own footsteps. When the door did open, however, the rusted hinges and deafening noise from outside seemed to dominate. But then it closed, shutting out light and noise, allowing in two new visitors.

Hinata peered out from between the shelves. From her angle she saw two people - definitely males - clad in black. She grabbed the snow globe blocking her view and tipped her toes up. With eager eyes she absorbed the sight before her. One of the men had messy blonde hair, the man behind him with hair so jet black it looked dyed. They both adorned three-piece business suits, from their shining shoes to their midnight ties.

The blonde had a white button up under his jacket,his tie loosely undone from around his neck. The darker haired one was entirely in black. Even his designed sunglasses were darker than midnight. Hinata didn't catch him remove the glasses swiftly and tuck it in his pocket, her eyes were fixed solely on the blond. The blonde whose cheeks were lined with what appeared to be scratches. The scratches were perfectly parallel and differing in color than what should be natural.

 _…Naruto?_

Her heart quickened as they walked further into the shop. The teen had to back up to keep an eye on them. They were approached the isle, each footstep ringing painfully in her eardrums. She caught a peak of blond hair and felt close to fainting. But then Naruto (it had to be him, she'd know that face anywhere) was walking past the isle and away from her frantic figure. Her eyes tracked him the whole way, so much so that she didn't notice his friend halt and stare at her.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata finally noticed him. It was the same boy from all those years ago. Same dark eyes that bled to black. Same furrowed shoulders that gave off a get-away-from-me vibe. The only true difference was his growth. Instead of standing an inch above her, Hinata now had to lean up to catch his eyes. He was no longer the thin child of middle school. His shoulders were broader. His body stayed lithe but held a man's physique. Hinata was assaulted by the mere presence of him. It rang out sex appeal in a manner that made her knees want to buckle, confusing her more than calling out to her.

He spoke her last name without emotion, but his brows drew slightly in confusion. Hinata averted her previous thoughts and caught the subtly. After all, what kind of stalker would she be if she wasn't familiar with her crush's best friend? The most confusing part was that he recognized her at all, and that he knew at least part of her name. They'd never spoken a word before.

"S-Sasuke?"

An 18-year-old Naruto, mostly matured from his childhood obliviousness, turned around at the exchange of names. He stopped his walking and went to where his best friend halted.

There, stuffed between the isles and clouded in a haze of incenses, stood Hinata. A heavy jacket was unzipped and loose around her shoulders. Underneath were the characteristic baggy clothes. Yet unlike their childhood, there was real substance beneath them. A hint at the woman she'd grown into over the years. Her hair had also grown. Instead of the bob she used to sport (which Naruto never liked, if we're all being honest here), her tinted strands fell to her full breasts in waves. Her bangs were still there, parted slightly like a showcase to her features. It was all pale skin, dark lashes and wide queer, youthful, grey eyes.

That was what really told Naruto he wasn't hallucinating.

"Hinata-chan?!"

She looked at Naruto.

And dropped the snow globe.

The glass broke and water pooled around her feet. The broken snow globe mocked her clumsiness from the floor, the miniature Eiffel Tower the only piece still attached to it's frame. Looking down at the item drew her attention to her hands. They were slightly shaking. Hinata quickly balled them and told herself to calm down. She wasn't 12 anymore.

With a scary, omnipotent awareness of her shop, the owner sprang before the trio. "You have to pay for that!"

Two voices spoke in tandem. "I got it."

Hinata peered between her bangs at both men. Naruto was casting a sidelong glance at his best friend; Sasuke didn't even bother. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and found the wall interesting.

As if attuned to her sister's distress, Hinabi poofed into the fray. The five of them looked terribly awkward, crowding the space and invading personal bubbles.

"Anyone wanna tell me what's going on?"

Naruto jumped and screeched a little. It made Hinata smile. "Gah Hinabi! You gotta sneak up like that?!"

Hinabi shrugged, "can't help if I'm stealthy. Pretty sure my descendants were ninjas."

Sasuke huffed in clear disbelief.

"Got something to say Uchiha?"

He glared at her, "watch it Hyuuga."

"Hey come on you guys. Hinata is here, we should all be celebrating!"

Hinata caught Sasuke's eyeroll. She glanced away when it ended in him looking her way.

Naruto frowned at Hinabi. "Why didn't you tell us Hinata was in town?"

Being talked about like she wasn't there should be weird. But this wasn't the first time.

"She just got here."

The shopkeeper interjected, "excuse me but _someone_ has to pay for my destroyed item."

The youngest Hyuuga dug in her back pocket. When her hand emerged she was holding a small debit card. It looked encased in silver and had the Hyuuga emblem at the top right corner.

"Besides, we've been busy."

Hinabi handed the card to the shopkeeper, then pulled it back as an afterthought. "I expect a receipt." The owner didn't even hide her scowl. _Rich kids._

Naruto deflated, "you could have called or something. Or texted! That's super quick."

"Do you even have the same number?"

"Hehe, guess not. But! You could've asked Sakura."

She responded sarcastically, "Cause I have her number-"

"- well Neji -"

"- don't flatter yourself. I don't think Neji even has my number -"

Hinata sighed inwardly. Of all the Naruto reunion fantasies she'd conjured, this moment was close to none of them. Her hair wasn't even brushed.

She cast her eyes away from her long-time crush and bent down. She carefully placed the small fragments of glass in her palm. She had three in her hands when she chanced another look up. Instead of being rewarded with the blond's handsome appearance, a dark piece of clothing was thrust in front of her face.

Hinata's eyes traced a trail from the jacket to the one holding it. She noted how large his hand was compared to her own, how smooth his black shirt appeared, and then how it was Sasuke presenting it to her. He was standing closer but was looking off into space. That made it easier for Hinata to pluck it from his grasps and ask what it was for.

"To hold the glass. One cut in this store and you'll get gonorrhea."

Hinata didn't think it worked like that, but said thank you anyways. Oblivious to the occurrence, Hinabi and Naruto continued their verbal battle.

"What's with the penguin suits?"

"Me and Sasuke got internships at the Uchiha company. Just til' school starts."

"Sasuke and I."

Naruto looked affronted. "Grammar Nazi."

The hyper teen finally noticed Sasuke only had on his shirt and tie above the waste. His face scrunched, but before asking he caught Hinata from the corner of his eye. She cradled Sasuke's jacket in her hands, glass compiled in the middle and quietly speaking to the returning shopkeeper.

"U-um, excuse me. Do you have a trashcan?"

The old lady smiled, happy at least one of them had manners. She quickly returned Hinabi's card and led the older Hyuuga to the back of the store.

"She's too nice for her own good," Hinabi commented to their retreating backs. She turned back to Naruto, "so, Sasuke hooked you up with a job?"

"Hey, I applied and interviewed and everything!" Naruto still switched between emotions like a five year old.

"Yeah. You were interviewed by your _friend's_ older brother."

"I still had to prove myself. Itachi's tough…" Naruto suddenly had a far away look in his eyes. The two surrounding him practically saw a light bulb appear and turn on above his head. "Are you two busy? I wanna show Hinata something."

Sasuke finally spoke, "whatever you want to show her has to wait. Lunch break is over in a few minutes."

Naruto pouted. "Man I hate working."

"You sound like Nara."

He pointed his finger at Hinabi accusingly, "don't compare me to that lazy bastard."

"I can see it too."

"Shut up Sasuke-"

"-make me."

Hinabi twitched at their display. Like a married couple, these two.

Thankfully Hinata returned to her side. Her calming energy always had a way of keeping Hinabi sane.

The older Hyuuga leaned toward her sister, "ano, what are they arguing about?"

"Honestly, nothing. Don't you idiots have somewhere to be?" Hinabi snapped.

The boys both stopped their argument. Sasuke glared once more before stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading for the door.

"Oh shit we're gonna be late." Naruto was a second away from sprinting to the door when he stopped. The blond turned around suddenly. Hinata had only a moment before she was pulled into a hug. Her face ignited from beginning to end.

Naruto withdrew himself and smiled at the petite girl. "We'll hang out later, yeah?"

She could only nod, and then he really did sprint out.

Hinabi smiled, "that's interesting…"

Hinata's lungs constricted painfully. Peaceful waterfall. Even breathing. In and out. In and out.

"…you didn't faint."

Only on the ride home did Hinata realize she still had Sasuke's jacket.

…

Sasuke and Naruto worked well into the night. Itachi didn't seem to care that school was around the corner. Sasuke wouldn't have it any other way.

Per usual, the two went to the Uchiha mansion as soon as their work was completed. They worked on their cars for a little over an hour, then retreated to one of the two living rooms.

Sasuke lounged lazily on his couch, eyes to the ceiling while he tossed a rubber stress ball up and down in the air. Naruto picked a plush chair he could drown in. He flicked on the tv and ran through channels aimlessly. After a moment he spoke.

"You think Hinata knows about the Underground?"

Sasuke threw the ball up again. "No. Neji wouldn't let her get involved."

"Too bad! I'd love to see her beat up on someone in the ring."

"Hn."

Naruto's eyes casually left the screen and went to his friend. "I'm surprised you remember Hinata."

 _Surprised you recognized her. Surprised you knew her name. Surprise you offered her your jacket._ It was all normal human behavior; something Naruto rarely saw from his best friend. Like seeing a pegasus get it on with a leprechaun at the end of the rainbow.

The Uchiha took a moment's hesitation before throwing the ball up again. He didn't respond, causing a rare awkward silence between the two.

"It's getting late."

Naruto sighed, aware of the hidden dismissal. He lifted from the chair and took his jacket from the spot on the floor he'd tossed it to earlier. The blond flung it over his shoulder one-handedly. Words were tossed out as he left the room.

"See ya' around the bend teme."

Sasuke remained silent, tossing the ball long after the Naruto's departure.

* * *

 **AN:** I honestly shouldn't be writing this. But Pilot is almost over soooo don't judge me.


	2. Old Friends

**AN** \- I updated so quick because of that one reviewer that told me to stop writing crack and kill myself. You sir, can suck my balls TWO times.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

The Bikers.

The Betters.

The Drifters.

The Racers.

The Fighters.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Chapter Two_

 **Old Friends**

* * *

The bend.

A particularly long stretch of road carved from the mountaintop. Being on a mountain, each turn was narrowed and had the added risk of the driver tumbling off the edge. Into the ocean. To their death. Because that's safe.

"Um, Hinabi…"

The younger Hyuuga was sitting on her knees, backwards on the back seat. Her full attention was on the back window and toward the road behind them.

"Why are we taking this road? The main road cuts through the mountain and is much s-safer."

"You worry too much." She grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her to sit next to her. Her light eyes were bubbling with excitement. "Besides you gotta see something." She looked at her Rolex, "any minute now."

Hinata obediently looked out with her younger sister. She heard the noise first. Like the purr of a kitten escalating to a roar as two cars approached. Then two dark dots that morphed into shapes and colors. One was orange, the other black.

In the next few moments the cars practically flew forward. The black car looked like a Bugatti Hinata once saw in a car magazine (she found a stack of magazines under Neji's bed, thinking it was porn at first). The dark car had the familiar lines, angles, and chrome finishes from the ad. The other car, a Ferrari, made her think of Naruto. Probably because the orange color was bordering on obnoxious.

"T-T-they're gonna crash into us!"

"Oh hush."

"Hinabi!"

She was yanked like a rag doll to another seat. They watched the black car zoom past the right of their limo, the orange a millisecond behind and from the left. Hinabi pressed a button and the sisters stuck their head out the window. The speeding cars came to a turn and Hinata cringed.

They were side to side, tires screeching and engines yelling. Hinata couldn't stop starring.

 _They're going too fast, they're gonna fall._

Simultaneously, the million dollar cars clawed the corner like tigers. They reared around the turn one tire of the orange Ferrari coming off the edge. But then the engine revved and all tires were on the pavement. It was nose-to-nose with the Bugatti again. Both cars flew off, leaving the smell of burnt rubber and gasoline.

Hinabi fell to the seat and sighed. "And _that's_ why I take this road. They do this every morning."

"W-Who?"

"Today was extra good though. Like they were showing off for you or something."

"E-Eh? Who?"

Hinabi sat up on her elbows and gave Hinata an incredulous look. "You couldn't tell? Who else would paint a Ferrari bright ass orange? Naruto and Sasuke."

* * *

Ino found this whole 'job' thing to be pure hell. It's not that she was a stranger to hard work (4.0 straight through high school over here!), it's just that she preferred work to _not_ center around the catering of other people. She was a little of a princess, you could say. No surprise given she was the only child of the successful owners of the Yamanaka chain of flower shops.

Alas, this whole working situation was very uncomfortable. Her father had insisted it a way to learn the value of money. Ino could only grumble and accept. She was a daddy's girl after all. But two days in and she was seconds away from smacking the next customer who complained that their caramel-vanilla-skim-venti-cappuccino had whipped cream that they specifically asked to leave off (they didn't). So it was a good thing an old friend showed up right before she could seriously injure somebody.

"Hinata?"

Her eyes widened as her former classmate approached the coffee stand, blushing faintly and smiling sweetly.

"H-Hi Ino."

The blonde's eyes softened measurably. She pulled Hinata into a hug that stretched across the service counter. They were never best friends as children, but seeing her grown up and still so much herself, Ino acted on pure emotion.

"I didn't know you were in town."

"I got here a few days ago.." ah, what did Hinabi say, "..and i-i've been sort of busy."

"Sounds like an excuse to me."

Ino extracted herself from the girl. She opened her mouth to speak-

"Ino… we have customers."

She whipped around to face her co-worker.

"Shut it Choji. Can't you see Hinata's back?!"

Hinata watched a large teen emerge from behind one of the coffee machines. He wore the same uniform as Ino, a white apron with red emblems and the store name. His hair was thick and brown, tied at the back and falling between his shoulders.

He looked just as surprised as Ino.

"Hey!"

Hinata was crushed in a second hug of the morning.

"When did you get back? Are you staying?"

"You moved back right?" Ino added.

Hinata smiled at her friends enthusiasm, "yes."

Someone in the line cleared their throat loudly. Chouji got the message, "We have to get back to work. But it was good seeing you!"

"Y-You too Chouji."

He scrambled back to his station.

Ino clapped her hands together and smiled, "so what would you like? It's on the house!"

"Ano, you really don't have to-"

"Well it's not for free! I expect you to hang out with me tonight, in return."

"Um.."

"I'm taking that as a yes. Here-" she grabbed a napkin from the counter and a pen from her ponytail. She scribbled down a phone number and passed it to Hinata.

"My shift ends in three hours. Call me, k?"

…

On break, Ino and Chouji sent texts.

…

Ino: _Hinata's back in town!_

Sakura: _Seriously? :)_

Sakura: _Hinata's in town!_

Sasuke: _Obviously._

Naruto: _I know I saw her yesterday! We should all hang out! ;p_

Sakura: _Jerks. You could've told me Hinata was in town._

Kiba: _The fuck?! I didn't know! She's here now?_

Shino: _I was unaware. Why? Because you are the first to inform me._

Kiba: _Yo dickface. Why didn't you tell us Hinata was in town?!_

Neji: _How did you get my number? Delete it._

 _…_

Chouji: _Hinata's back_

Shikamaru: _Another Hyuuga? Troublesome._

Temari _: Who the hell is that?_

Shikamaru: _That wasn't meant for you._

Temari: _I think we have one more Hyuuga to worry about_

Gaara: _*no response*_

Kankuro: _For real? Are they competing?_

Temari: _How the hell would I know_

Kankuro: _Pmsing?_

Temari: _Fuck. You._

Kankuro: _LMAO!_

Kankuro: _Hey little bro did you get the news? We got another Hyuuga to destroy_

Gaara: _I am in a meeting._

Kankuro: _Did you just send me an automated response?_

Gaara: _*no response*_

Kankuro: _Another Hyuugas in town_

Sasori: _What did I tell you about texting me?_

Kankuro: _Not to… thought it was a joke man_

Sasori: _It wasn't._

Kankuro: _Bitch._

Sasori: _You play with dolls. Bitch._

Kankuro: _I look forward to eating your babies_

Sasori: _Another Hyuuga is in town._

Deidara: _Sweet. More competition, un?_

Kisame: _Tasty_

Pein: _I see._

Hidan: _Fuck bitches get money_

Zetsu: _Interesting._

Konan: w _/e_

Kakuzu: _The problems of mortals do not concern me._

Tobi: _YAAAAAAYYYY_

…

Hinata texted Ino, as requested, exactly three hours later. Approximately two seconds later Ino had texted back. She suggested meeting up by her workplace. This was easy enough for Hinata; the coffee shop was ran inside the university. That's the only reason they ran into each other in the first place. After an exchange of hugs and smiles, Ino looped her arm into Hinata's and they set out for Tenten's place.

"Around the corner," Ino had said.

"Always stocked with food," the blonde added when Hinata's stomach growled.

That's how the two ended up arm-in-arm in a rather shady looking apartment building. Ino made up most of the conversation until they stopped at a door labeled 'B21'.

The hinges creaked and the door swung open as a set of brown eyes evaluated them. Hinata recognized the unchanged hairstyle, two buns stolen from Princess Leia after Tenten fell in love with Star Wars. The brunette was taller then before. Any extra weight from youth looked trimmed to a fighter's body.

"What an asshole," the brunette said.

"Tenten!"

"I-I-I'm sorry."

"Ha! Not you Hinata, I meant your asshole of a cousin. He didn't tell me you were back in town."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Well now you know, so let us in before you're the asshole."

"Nice to see you too."

The blonde wedged herself between Tenten and the door, pulling Hinata with her.

"You could have just asked to come in. Have I ever told you y _ou're_ the reason I hate blondes."

"Yeah, yeah. We all know you're into the dark haired, light eyed type." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut it."

Ino crackled all the way to the couch.

Hinata took the moment to look around the small apartment. Weapons of all shapes and sizes were hanging off wall hooks and sitting on table space. Hinata suspected none of this was legal.

Tenten put her hands on her hips, "What do ya' think of humble abode?"

"I-It's very lovely Tenten."

Ino snorted. "Tenten became a little weapons master since you left."

Tenten beamed. "Yes I did! Ino hasn't changed at all. Still a spoiled princess."

"I have a job now!"

"Uh huh, how's Starbucks treating you?"

"You can't say that it's licensed!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Hinata spotted a small kunai next to Ino's propped feet on the coffee table. She picked it up, curious if her mandatory martial arts training could be applied to weapons. She was pleasantly surprised to find it easily spun between her fingers.

"Well look at that. I always pictured you as a racer. But maybe a fighter…"

Hinata peered at Tenten, "what do you mean?"

"Shut up Tenten!"

"Wait, she doesn't know?"

"K-Know what?"

Tenten blanched, "haha let's just watch a movie, yeah?"

Ino facepalmed.

From car races to weapons, Hinata felt like things were very different since she left, "w-what don't I know?"

Tenten looked to Hinata, then to Ino, then back to Hinata. Then to Ino.

Ino held her hands up defensively, "Don't look at me. It's your funeral if Neji finds out you told her."

"Please." Hinata unconsciously tightened her grip on the weapon. Her voice was still soft, unrepresentative of the frustration she felt at being left in the dark. As always. "What don't I know?"

They looked at her little lapse of clarity, Ino smirking slightly while Tenten formulating a way out of this.

"Aw damn." The brunette sighed, "alright. Too late to go back now."

She walked to the Hyuuga and took away the kunai. Tenten led them both to sit on the couch, making Hinata feel like she was in a sort of intervention. _This must be serious._

"When you were gone this _thing_ started up between some of the older kids. I heard it started with a few street races, but then it kept growing and growing. Other racers wanted to join in. Bikers stuck their nose in-"

"Hey!" Ino shouted.

"- and pretty soon it turned into this big thing. It's secret, though. Cause it's, you know… illegal."

As an after thought, "we call it the Underground."

"Um…" The Underground. It sounded silly and dangerous all at once. Did people race there? Like some sort illegal street races. Hinata had heard of things like that, but never thought it was real. Why would her friends want to watch that?

Hinata's racing thoughts were evident on her features.

Ino spoke to Tenten, "she's not gonna get it. Why don't we just take her there?"

"Neji will actually kill us."

"Do you two go?" Hinata wondered aloud.

"We do more than go. We compete."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Don't give me that look. It's really not as bad as it sounds. Just a way to blow off steam."

"And win buckets of money," Ino added with a witch laugh.

"And hey," Tenten elbowed her playfully, "Naruto will be there. You still like him right?"

Hinata turned all shades of red.

Ino clasped her hands in front of her chest, "and my Sasuke-kun!"

"Asshole number two."

"Don't insult my future husband! He's a God."

"That respectful shit only flies in the Underground. On the street he's just an asshole."

"A very handsome one - "

"Eh - "

"He's not an asshole." Because he didn't seem like one the other day. Sasuke wasn't as nice as Naruto (who was?) but he gave her his jacket. That had to count for something.

Ino and Tenten stared at Hinata incredilously.

"W-What?"

A sly smirk emerged on Tenten, "You into the Uchiha now?"

"I'll fight you for him!"

"N-No, no, no! He's just, um, n-never been mean to me?" It sounded so lame.

Both girls sighed in relief.

"Oh. Well that's good. Kami knows he doesn't need more fangirls. Like this one."

She pointed to Ino, who was evaluating Hinata. Hinata started fidgeting under her gaze.

"We gotta change your clothes."

"Hmmm…" Tenten contemplated, "that's a good point. You'll be recognized instantly."

Ino kept looking at her, "You've filled out a lot. I know! Something tight!"

Hinata stood straight up and waved her hands at her friends. "I'd rather not. Please."

Tenten pulled her back to the couch, "calmate, Hinata. We're not gonna let you go out there nude."

"Although some girls do."

"Right?! They think they're in the Fast & the Furious or something."

"We're so getting sued."

"So it's settled then! The three of us, late night, fast cars-"

"- hot boys-"

"Focus Ino. We go this weekend!"

.

.

"Wait. Hinata, you do wanna go right?"

.

.


End file.
